Los Clones del Infierno
by XxAmy.TisdalexX
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si hay dos Shikamaru? ¿Dos Jiraya? ¿¡O clones de cualquier ninja? Los habitantes de Konoha se están preparando para lo peor... ¿Quién es quién realmente? ¡CHAPTER 5 UP! InoSaku  NaruHina  Sasusai  ShikaTema y Más !  [ Mal Summary ¿No? xD ]
1. Paz momentánea  Intro

**Los Clones del Infierno**

**Parejas:**

**Sakura ****x****Ino ****– ****Naruto ****x ****Hinata ****– ****Sai ****x ****Sasuke ****– ****Temari ****x ****Shikamaru**** –****Neji****x ****Tenten ****– ****Gaara ****x ****Haku****–****Lee ****x ****Moegi ****– ****Kakashi ****x ****Kurenai ****– ****Kiba ****x ****Hanabi**

**Introducción:**

Konoha, una ciudad relativamente tranquila. Los Shinobis y Kunoichis que conocemos ya tienen casi 19 años… Su experiencia ha dejado excelentes habilidades para el combate, pero… ¿Podrán enfrentarse al infierno? Indudablemente este será el mayor reto de todos estos ninjas.

Y lo peor es que ni siquiera pueden confiar en sus amigos.

¿Quién es quién realmente?

**Personajes:**

Sakura: Su inteligencia y habilidad ha mejorado notablemente estos últimos años. Le ha tomado cariño a muchas cosas, incluso ha Naruto, aunque no siente atracción hacia él. Poco a poco se ha dado cuenta de que su amor por Sasuke quizá no es el más apropiado. Puede que quien ocupe su corazón, sea la persona menos esperada.

Naruto: Ahora el rubio problemático de Konoha ha crecido, incluso está más alto, pero también, más serio. Sasuke y él ya no se odian, hasta puede que Uchiha sea su mejor amigo… Pero está Sai, el nuevo ayudante de Kakashi, y este es como su nuevo rival, pues cree que Sai está enamorado de Sakura.

Sasuke: Sigue viviendo esta leyenda entre las chicas, pero sigue igual de desinteresado, y aún no ha podido vengarse de Itachi.

Sin embargo, comparándolo con el Sasuke de hace unos años atrás, este es más abierto y amistoso, por lo que con Naruto está bien, y sobre todo con Sai, quien le llama la atención por sus grandes técnicas.

Kakashi: Este sensei no ha cambiado mucho. Sin embargo muestra su rostro más seguido… Se debe destacar que es para coquetear con Kurenai sensei.

Sai: Llega a Konoha por ser pariente de Tsunade, la Hokage de la aldea.

Al principio le cuesta adaptarse, pero Sakura y Sasuke lo tratan bien. En cambio, con Naruto tiene algunos disgustos, pero lo soporta. Es un excelente Ninja, y está un poco más arriba del nivel de Sasuke. Es amistoso con las chicas, y con Sakura en especial, aunque también disfruta mucho estar con Ino.

Ino: La rubia sigue teniendo ese carácter fuerte y seguro, pero ahora se ha hecho la mejor amiga de Sakura, ya que ni a ella ni a su amiga le interesa Sasuke. Es más amigable y ahora disfruta estar con muchos otros… Incluso con Naruto. Pero hay algo en ella que no le gusta, y desafortunadamente no puede cambiar… Además tiene una "relación" con Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Estaba muy bien en Konoha, ahora había crecido y había entendido su postura. Con el paso del tiempo se va dando cuenta de algunos sentimientos que no había notado antes.

Hinata: Esta tímida chica se hizo la novia oficial de Kiba, cuando el se le declaró, pero ella nunca ha estado segura de si esa fue una buena opción. Definitivamente ha avanzado mucho en sus técnicas y aunque Hanabi aún la supere Hinata ha mejorado notablemente.

Kiba: El novio de Hinata, sigue siendo muy extrovertido, y no para de entrenar nunca, todo para vencer a Naruto. Pero… Hay una chica nueva para él y además… No sabe cómo decírselo a Hinata porque no es cualquier chica la que se le presentó.

Shino: Sigue tan misterioso o callado como siempre, cada vez que habla dice lo correcto. Solo él sabe que quiere a una chica, aunque esta sea un amor imposible.

Gaara: Está en Konoha para visitar a Naruto y obviamente lleva a sus hermanos con él, claro que ahora no los amenaza y es una buena persona, incluso sonríe. Desinteresado en el amor, conocerá la ternura…Pero de alguien inesperado.

Temari: Llega a la aldea de Konoha, pero no habla con nadie, de todos modos nadie quiere hablar con ella, sin embargo, todo puede cambiar.

Físicamente ha cambiado y también en su fuerza, y sobre todo en sus emociones y actitudes.

Kankuro: Ya no usa la típica capa de siempre, lo cual hace que se vea realmente mejor… Pero su actitud burlona sigue en él.

Kankuro está hecho para molestar, aunque si tiene corazón.

Tenten: Trata de acercarse mucho a Sai, por ser pariente de su ídola Tsunade, lo cual Neji mal interpreta y así Tenten se da cuenta de algunos sentimientos que ella ha querido ver siempre.

Tenten sigue siendo rival con Temari, por lo cual hace que su visita a Konoha le sea desagradable, haciendo que nadie la tome en cuenta.

Neji: Está menos serio, es más amable.

Y todo por su alegría interna. Se ha hecho más amigo de Lee. Y quiere algo con Tenten, sin embargo primero debe aprender a quererse a sí mismo.

Se junta mucho con Hinata.

Chouji: Este simpático personaje sigue igual que siempre, según muchos ninjas de la aldea. Pero solo el sabe que no es así y que está a punto de dar lo mejor de si mismo.

Rock Lee: Se la pasa entrenando, y su obsesión por Sakura aún sigue en su interior… o aún "arde" en él como este chico diría. Entrena siempre con su sensei y se esfuerza muchísimo más que cualquier otro.

Disculpen si faltan (en verdad faltan muchos) pero no son muy importantes.

**Capítulo 1:  
**

**El Comienzo: Paz momentánea.**

Amanecía en Konoha, la mañana era cálida y estaba el infaltable Grupo 7 entrenando en el bosque.

Sai arrojaba kunais a los distintos clones de sombras de Naruto, los cuales esquivaban bien los ataques, pero otras veces resultaban heridos.

- ¡Vamos Naruto¡Muevete! – Le gritó Sai, cuando ya había hecho desaparecer a 4 clones seguidos.

- ¡¡¡Sexy No Jutsu!!! – Exclamó el rubio al tiempo en que se convertía en miles de chicas sin ropa, Realizando el Harem No Jutsu.

Sai quedó paralizado, era la primera vez que veía algo así, de un momento a otro comenzó a caer sangre de su nariz y finalmente cayo al piso un poco inconsciente.

- ¡Naruto deja de jugar! – Dijo Sakura algo molesta al tiempo que levantaba a Sai. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó la pelirosa al sobrino de la Hokage.

Sasuke sonreía divertido apoyado en un árbol, mientras Sakura sacudía a Sai para que este reaccionara.

- Déjamelo a mí. – Dijo Naruto, y a los 2 segundos volcó una cubeta de agua sobre el chico.

- eww… Ese Jutsu… - Balbuceaba Sai pensando en esas lindas chicas que habían estado con el hace unos minutos con el.

- Caíste en la trampa de Naruto. Terminó el combate. – Dijo Kakashi sensei apareciendo de la nada – Pero Lo que hizo Naruto está fuera de mis reglas…

- ¿¡¡¡QUÉ DICES¡Lo vencí limpiamente y lo sabes! – Se quejó el rubio.

Sai sonrió y se levantó – Buena pelea – dijo mientras le dedicaba su sonrisa y le pasaba su mano. Naruto la tomó y la estrecharon. – Voy a correr, así me seco – Dijo finalmente Sai… Y luego se fue.

- Naruto ¿Quieres que te de algo para las heridas? – Le propuso la chica de ojos color esmeralda. El rubio asintió y esta comenzó con su labor de enfermera.

- Tienen la tarde libre. Yo me voy – Les dijo el sensei a Sakura y a Naruto.

- ¡Ey¿A dónde va¿Nos dejará solos a los 4? – Exclamó Sakura.

- Debo hacer unas cuantas cosas, pero nos veremos mañana, además ya están grandes para cuidarse. – Contestó Kakashi poniendo cara de gato.

Sakura comprendió, algo molesta, que no podía hacer nada con ese sujeto tan raro.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? De seguro va a encontrarse con Kurenai…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba iba a casa de los Hyuga, bien arreglado para que Hiashi tomara una buena impresión de él.

- Espero que el señor Hyuga no me asesine… - Pensaba Kiba muy nervioso, mientras estaba a poco pasos de la gran casa de los Hyuga, hasta que vio a Hanabi entrenando.

- Hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? – Le preguntó amistosamente él.

La chica parecía no escucharlo, estaba sumergida en su entrenamiento y parecía realmente cansada, pero aún así seguía lanzando a un punto en especial, o puntos, ya que eran mas de 200 cruces dibujadas en muchos árboles, Hanabi ya había conseguido acertar a muchas pero no lograba llegar a una que estaba a como 15 metros de altura… Kiba la contemplaba asombrado – Es sorprendente… - Se decía él – Está lanzando muchos shurikens, kunais y agujas… Es como una maquina, no se detiene.

La niña seguía y seguía, parecía cansadísima, entonces Kiba vio a Hiashi observando a su hija. El padre de Hinata miró de reojo a Kiba por un momento

- Hanabi, puedes descansar.

Solo fue en ese momento cuando la chica cayó al suelo y comenzó a jadear, no podía más, pero siempre estaba siendo presionada por su padre… Tenía que ser más fuerte que Hinata… Tenía que ser un honor para su familia… Tenía que… Aunque le costara la vida.

- Buenos días joven Inuzuka – Dijo Hiashi - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Kiba no podía dejar de mirar a la pobre de Hanabi, era solo una niña y estaba destrozada a causa del entrenamiento. Inuzuka estaba aterrado con la actitud de Hiashi.

- ¿Pasa algo con Hanabi? – Preguntó Hiashi al ver que Kiba no le prestaba atención.

Kiba desvió su mirada y la dirigió a Hyuga, algo asustado.

- Nnn…No señor – Respondió – Solo vengo por Hinata.

- Lo suponía. – Dijo Hiashi – La iré a buscar.

Hiashi entró a su hogar y Kiba se quedó afuera con Hanabi, quien seguía tirada en el suelo jadeando… Kiba se acercó preocupado… - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó

- Yo…Yo…Yo soy…Una…- Trataba de decir la niña sin resultados. – Soy una… Hy…Hyu…ga. Estaré…Bien.

El chico se entristeció ¿Cómo Hiashi le podía hacer eso? De verdad daba pena ver a esa niña siendo torturada.

- Vuelve al entrenamiento Hanabi – Le ordenó Hiashi quien salía de la casa junto a Hinata.

Hanabi se reincorporó rápidamente y comenzó a lanzar las armas de nuevo, sin detenerse.

- Buenos días Kiba – Dijo Amablemente Hinata.

Kiba miró a Hanabi unos cuantos segundos… Luego se acercó a su novia aún pensando en la pequeña Hyuga.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Kiba tratando de no ver a Hanabi, aunque se le hacía muy difícil

- Bien – Contestó Hinata con una sonrisa – Vamos a reunirnos con Shino… ¿Verdad?

- Si. – Respondió el chico – Pero Kerunai salió. Así que entrenaremos nosotros 3.

- Ya veo – Dijo Hinata – Padre… Voy a entrenar – Le dijo Hinata a Hyuga.

- Te hace falta – Le contestó fríamente Hyuga mientras observaba a Hanabi, ni siquiera miró a su hija mayor.

En ese momento Los ojos de Hinata se entristecieron, Kiba lo pudo notar.

- Vamos… No lo tomes en cuenta – Le dijo Kiba en voz baja y luego se fue de la mano con ella

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Vamos chicos, las llamas de la vida habitan en ustedes, pueden hacer algo más maravilloso que eso ¡Esfuércense! – Dijo Gai sensei

Neji, Tenten y Lee estaba exhaustos

- Sensei ¿Nos da un descanso? Ya dimos las 250 vueltas a Konoha.

- Oh, vamos Lee, a tu edad yo hacía más de 300 y no me cansaba.

- Pero sensei… :(

- ¡Ey Maito! – gritó Asuma sensei desde un árbol.

Gai volteó y se encontró con el líder del grupo 10.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – Preguntó Gai

- Kakashi, Kurenai e Iruka saldrán y nos han invitado ¿Te unes?

Gai miró a su equipo…

- ¡Vaya sensei! Se merece esa salida – Le dijo sonriente Tenten con el propósito de no entrenar más.

Lee comprendió las acciones de Tenten y añadió - ¡Es verdad! Además usted es el mejor sensei de todos y necesita tomar el descanso.

Maito se conmovió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría (típica exageración de él) - ¿En serio creen eso? Chicos… ¡Son los mejores!

Asuma sonreía divertido con la situación

- Ey, no deje esperando a Asuma sensei, vaya con el - Dijo Tenten

- Está bien, está bien Tenten… - Dijo Gai aún muy emocionado

- Nos vemos más tarde – Dijeron finalmente Asuma y Gai antes de marcharse rápidamente.

- ¡¡¡Nos libramos!!! – Exclamó felizmente Tenten – Ey Neji ¿Por qué tan callado?

Neji estaba bajo la copa de un árbol mirando hacia suelo desde que había llegado Asuma, pero ahora, a causa de la pregunta de Tenten, Hyuga desvió su mirada hacia la chica.

- No es nada, estoy cansado.

En ese momento aparece Sai que había estado corriendo.

- ¡Hola Sai! – Dijo Tenten muy Feliz por la visita

- Buenos días – Le respondió el con una sonrisa - ¿Me acompañas a ver a mi tía? Sé que te cae muy bien.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó ella - ¿Cómo no? Tsunade es la mejor ¡Vamos!

Tenten y Sai se fueron felizmente…Sin siquiera despedirse.

- Ese tonto… - Dijo en voz baja Neji.

- ¡Te oí! – exclamó Lee apareciendo justo frente a Hyuga, pero de cabeza, ya que estaba agarrado de las ramas del árbol con ayuda de sus piernas.

Neji puso cara de enfadado - ¡Qué molestoso eres!

- Sentir celos de él es normal… - Contestó Lee sonriendo -Todas se llevan bien con ese tipo… Incluso mi linda Sakura-Chan.

- ¿Y por qué estás feliz? ¬¬U – Preguntó Neji frente a esa ironía Que acababa de presentársele.

- Es que ese tal Sai es como un amigo para ellas, Tenten me lo dijo… Dice que él no tiene una actitud muy atrayente, solo es amistoso.

Neji cerró sus ojos y suspiró – Eso espero Lee… - Dijo después.

----

Esto es lo que tengo por ahora, es más o menos un Intro.

Sobre las parejas...Bueno, adoro las que son raras me gusta el yuri y el yaoi TIERNO y que tenga como principal carácteristica el AMOR xD NO EL SEXO y por eso puse cosas como Gaara x Haku Lo creían muerto, pero no es así aquí Además Haku parece una chica... Y sobre lo de Hanabi y Kiba... Mmm... Me surgió de pronto se ven bien juntos ¿No? ...Y puse Ino x Sakura porque las adoro y Sai x Sasuke porque me parece que hacen buena pareja, ya que son iguales. Dejen REVIEWS por favor.


	2. Primer demonio: ¿Un Sannin Legendario?

**Los Clones del Infierno**

**Capítulo 2:**

**El Primer demonio: ¿Un Sannin Legendario?**

Los sensei y los demás se habían reunido en un club, muy cómodo por cierto, Todos estaban sentados en unos sillones de cuero que se encontraban en el centro del lugar… pero había algo extraño en este club, nadie había visto este lugar antes, era algo curioso…Tremendamente curioso.

- No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es extraño… - Dijo de pronto Kakashi observando atentamente el lugar.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Kurenai

- Kakashi tiene razón Kurenai – interrumpió Iruka muy serio - ¿Tu habías visto este lugar antes?

Kurenai se quedó en silencio por un momento

- … No en verdad, no lo había visto. – Respondió algo asustada

- Pero chicos, se supone que fuimos invitados por Jiraya ¿No creen que están siendo algo exagerados? – Dijo Gai sensei tratando alivianar la situación.

En ese momento todos voltean hacia la entrada, el nombrado Sannin de cabellos blancos había entrado por la puerta principal.

- Buenos tardes – Dijeron todos al unísono, pero no estaban muy contentos

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – Preguntó Jiraya dedicándoles una sonrisa con el fin de que ellos le hicieran el mismo gesto

Pero no fue así. Kakashi e Iruka estaban muy serios, Kurenai estaba algo confundida y asustada y Yamato, Gai y Anko preferían no decir nada, solo miraban al piso tratando de que Jiraya no tomara alguna mala impresión de ellos.

- Al grano… - Dijo finalmente Kakashi observando a Jiraya de una manera fría – Dime quién eres y cuál es tu propósito.

Dicho esto el lugar desapareció, Los presentes estaban asombrados, ahora todo estaba de color negro y "Jiraya" no estaba a la vista

- ¡Qué es esto! – Gritó Gai sensei, pero se dio cuenta de que nadie lo oía, para los demás él no tenía voz y para él los demás tampoco le otorgaban sonido alguno.

- Kurenai – Dijo Gai probando nuevamente la comunicación - ¿Me escuchas?

La Jounin solo lo miraba asustada, para ella Gai solo movía los labios, pero no había sonido. Ella también trató de decir algo, pero notó inmediatamente que solo ella se escuchaba… Pero eso no era la peor, el piso estaba negro, no había paredes, ni cielo ni nada, todo era oscuro, daba la sensación de que no importara cuanto corrieras no habría un final… Nunca encontrarías una salida.

Kakashi se sentó en el frío suelo…

- Así que este debe ser el fin… - Pensó, y entonces se recostó mirando el oscuro y aterrador paisaje… O quizá no aterrador, quizá mas bien desesperante.

- Sakura, Naruto, me voy a casa – Les dijo Sasuke, mientras estos dos hablaban

- Hasta luego, nos vemos – Le respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

- Ey, no vayas a entrenar para luego ganarme, además no te servirá – Contestó por su parte Naruto, con su típica sonrisa

Sasuke sonrió y luego se fue, hace mucho el había cambiado y era más amistoso, por eso Sakura y Naruto no se sorprendieron por su gesto, pero en el fondo les gustaba sentir ese "cariño" de parte de Uchiha.

- Yo también me voy Naruto, tengo trabajo con Tsunade…De seguro Kakashi volverá pronto, esta mañana me comentó que Jiraya los había invitado a un club o algo… No creo que tarden. – Dijo de pronto Sakura.

Naruto asintió y se despidieron, Entonces él quedó solo…

_PDV Naruto_

_Todos se habían ido, a distintos lugares, pero yo no tenía a nadie con quien estar. En verdad eso no me molestaba, además tenía más tiempo para estar a solas. No es que la soledad sea un preciado regalo, pero es normal que suceda… Iba a sentarme bajo un árbol, a oír música, y quizá dormiría un poco, el clima era favorable… Quién lo diría… Kakashi, Sai, Sasuke y Sakura tenían algo que hacer y yo, el molestoso genin de Konoha no tenía panorama alguna, más que dormir bajo un árbol._

_Fin PDV Naruto_

El Rubio se quedó dormido, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando fue despertado por una singular voz

- Despierta, Naruto… - Le dijo esta voz calmadamente al principio

Naruto, por su parte no le hizo caso, y trató de evitar a esa persona que interrumpía su siesta.

- Naruto… - Dijo la voz aún intentando despertar al chico, pero este no respondió… - ¡¡¡NARUTO LEVÁNTATE! – Gritó finalmente perdiendo toda su paciencia.

- ¡Ahhhh! – Gritó el rubio, que había llegado a saltar del susto… - ¡Ahhhh! – Repitió cuando volteó y vio que quien lo despertaba era Jiraya (Quien también estaba enojado)

- Naruto, eres un genin de pacotilla… Ahora dime donde está Yamato, necesito hablar él y mejor si también me traes a Kakashi

Naruto bostezó de una manera muy vulgar y luego puso una pose de de estar pensando

- ¡Ah! – Dijo de pronto como recordando - …Espera, Sakura me dijo que tu los habías invitado a un club o algo…

- ¿¡Yo!? – Exclamó el Sannin - ¿De dónde sacó Sakura esa ridícula idea?

- Se lo dijo Kakashi, pero oye viejo, él es un Jounin, de seguro está bien…

- Si… Y no me digas viejo ¬¬

- Por cierto… - Dijo Naruto - ¿Qué hora es viejo?

- ¡Ya deja de llamarme así! – Le reclamó el Sannin - … Son las 2 pm.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? – Gritó Naruto - ¡No puede ser! ¡Dormí como dos horas! Es tardísimo…

En eso se oyeron las voces de unos chicos, era el grupo 10.

- Bueno Naruto, me voy. Además debo encontrar a Kakashi y a los demás.

Dicho esto Jiraya desapareció dejando algo de humo.

- ¿Naruto? – Dijo Chouji extrañado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tomaba una siesta… - le respondió este levantándose del suelo.

- No es cierto – Dijo Shikamaru – Oí a alguien más – Naruto se puso nervioso – Para ser más franco, creo que era Jiraya ¿No? – Terminó de decir finalmente Nara.

- Si… - Contestó el rubio resignado a mentirle.

- Ey, ¿No se supone que el estaba con los sensei? – Preguntó Ino muy intrigada.

- A decir verdad si. – Respondió Naruto – Pero al parecer estos sensei se han escapado o algo, porque el viejo dijo que el no los invitó a ningún lado.

- ¿Qué? Eso no puede ser Naruto – Le reclamó Chouji.

- Si… ES decir, creo… - Dijo por su parte Ino, sin saber qué pensar - ¿En serio Jiraya te dijo eso? ¿No es confuso Shikamaru?

- Por favor Ino, ¿Para qué querrían fugarse? – Contestó Shikamaru muy seguro de sus palabras – Es decir, hay que tener algo de cerebro para darse cuenta de que Naruto exagera las cosas.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con "exagerar"? – Le gritó Naruto molesto por la actitud sabihonda y creída de Shikamaru.

- Pff… No sé ni qué hago perdiendo mi tiempo contigo… - Dijo Shikamaru a modo de respuesta.

- Lo que dice Naruto es cierto – Dijo una voz que se oía cercana, era Sakura.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Hola Sakura! – La saludó Ino

Sakura se dirigió a los ninja – Hola a todos – Dijo con una sonrisa – Naruto, ¿Es cierto que el Sannin no invitó a los sensei a ningún lado?

- Muy cierto, el mismo me lo dijo cuando me despertó, es más el estaba buscando a Kakashi y a Yamato.

- Mmm… Ya veo - dijo Sakura – Ino, ¿Yamato no te comentó nada sobre Jiraya?

- Si – Contestó Ino al recordar algo – Me dijo que iban aun club, un poco a las afueras de Konoha.

- Deberíamos ver primero a Tsunade – Dijo Chouji mientras comía unos bocadillos – Ella nos podría ayudar

- No lo creo. – Dijo Sai apareciendo de la nada junto a Tenten

- ¡Ahhhh! – gritaron todos a causa del susto.

- Ya cálmense ' – Les dijo Tenten

- Ok…Este Sai ¿¡Por qué rayos Tu tía no nos puede atender!? – Le dijo Naruto molesto

Sai también puso cara de serio y contestó

- Porque no está en Konoha. ¿Te parece razón suficiente?

Naruto quedó en vergüenza, pero se recobró fácilmente.

- Mmm… Tenten – Dijo Naruto - ¿Gai también salió?

- Ah si… - Contestó ella – Yamato lo invitó a que fuera a una salida con Kakashi, Kurenai y e Iruka…Si no me equivoco.

- Chicos ya cálmense – Dijo Shikamaru algo fastidiado – No han desaparecido un día completo, no hay de qué preocuparse. ¿No crees eso Ino?

La rubia se quedó pensativa, sabía que lo que decía su novio era muy probable, pero ella tenía sus dudas.

- Claro Shikamaru – Respondió con un gran sonrisa, luego de unos segundos, que a la vez ciertamente era una sonrisa hipócrita.

Nara le sonrió a su novia y le tomó la mano. Para los demás esa situación se les hizo incomoda, en especial a Sakura.

_PDV Sakura_

_No sé por qué… Cada caricia que él le da, cada mirada y todo lo que él hace me molesta profundamente… ¿Serán celos? …No, no sakura, ¿Cómo vas a estar sintiendo esas cosas por tu amiga? Claro que… Puede que siente que Shikamaru pasa más tiempo con ella, y quizá por eso sienta "esto". Sin embargo no dejo de querer estar en el lugar de Shikamaru… Yo… Yo no puedo estar pensando esto… Yo… Yo estoy mal…¡Sakura aléjate de estos pensamientos!_

_Fin PDV Sakura_

- ¡Ustedes dos están locos! – Gritó Naruto molesto con La pareja – No sé ustedes tortolitos, pero yo creo que no debemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados ahora.

- Ya cállate antipático – Contestó Shikamaru desafiante – Además son Jounins, se pueden cuidar solos y si muere uno no me interesa ¿Ok?

El rubio lo miró serio, luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa

- Claro – Dijo – Es obvio, de todas formas Asuma murió y Yamato no te agrada, pero no puedes hacer nada, tienes que meterte en la mente que ahora el Anbu es tu nuevo líder, te guste o no.

- Tonto… - Respondió Nara, ya que no le afectó el comentario de Naruto.

Shikamaru volteó para ver a Ino, pero esta no estaba.

- ¡Tonto! – Gritó esta vez - ¡Ino estaba aquí! ¡Obviamente le afectó lo que dijiste! ¿Alguien la vio chicos?

Todos se quedaron en silencio…Naruto estaba muy avergonzado.

- Claro, quédense callados… Iré a buscarla – Dijo Shikamaru

- No. – Interrumpió Sakura – Voy yo.

**FIN**


	3. Algo inesperado

**Los Clones del Infierno**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Algo inesperado.**

Con la respuesta de Sakura, los chicos no se confundieron, hace mucho que Ino y ella eran amigas, así que era normal esa reacción de parte de la pelirosa.

Sakura se retiró rápidamente a buscar a la Kunoichi antes de que Shikamaru la detuviera… Y eso no era lo que ella quería… Pues le haría bien saber sobre la actitud de Ino.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se preguntaba impaciente Sakura, mientras la buscaba por todas partes

Después de unos largos minutos la encontró al fin… Estaba sentada la copa de un árbol, mirando el amplio cielo claro y soleado… Pero con una triste mirada.

Sakura se escondió tras un árbol que estaba a pocos metros de Ino.

- Ya sal de ahí Sakura… - Dijo Ino después de unos minutos aún mirando el cielo.

Sakura sonrió y salió de ahí. Ino era una ninja, obviamente ese escondite no era muy ideal en esos momentos, así que no se sorprendió.

- Discúlpame Ino – Respondió Sakura sonriendo – Solo quería ver qué te pasaba.

Entonces la rubia desvió su mirada para ver a Sakura, pero solo por un segundo, luego la desvió nuevamente para mirar el suelo.

- Ven, siéntate – Le dijo ella.

Sakura obedeció y se sentó junto a la chica.

- Ino… ¿Te fuiste por lo que dijo Naruto?

- Sí… - Respondió Ino con tristeza – A veces extraño a Asuma… No sé, es algo muy confuso…

- ¿No te agrada Yamato? – Preguntó la pelirosa interrumpiendo

- No, no es eso… - Contestó Ino… al instante una lágrima recorrió su rostro. – Quizá te parezca tonto que esté llorando después de tanto… - Dijo sonriendo, tratando de que Sakura no pensara nada extraño de ella – Hasta yo creo que es extraño… Pero…No lo sé… Jaja – La rubio hizo una risa fingida.

Sakura sonrió tristemente… y abrazó a Ino lentamente… de una manera muy tierna… Al principio la rubia no reaccionó pero luego poco a poco se abrazó a su amiga, de nada le servía aparentar estar bien, porque no era así y necesitaba apoyarse de alguien… Para Ino en ese momento Sakura era más que perfecta.

_PDV Ino_

Sakura… Siempre tan directa conmigo… Solo no entiendo por qué de un momento a otro me abrazó, y sobre todo… No sé por qué de pronto sentí que ese abrazo era especial… Tan especial que para mí representaba más que una amistad…

Me alegró que Sakura fuera a verme, porque quizá por ella me afectó tanto la muerte de Asuma, por así decirlo…

En ese momento recordé lo que él un día me dijo…

"No pierdas nunca a Sakura ni en la guerra ni en el amor" Al principio no lo entendí, pero con ese abrazo comprendí todo… Asuma me conocía bien, y por eso lo extrañaba.

_Fin PDV Ino_

- Sakura – Dijo de pronto Ino, separándose de su amiga

El corazón de la pelirosa comenzó a latir más fuerte, e Ino, al notar esto, también se puso nerviosa. – Yo… Este… quería decirte que…mmm…Gracias. – Terminó de decir Ino con una leve sonrisa

Sakura no dijo nada, solo sintió una gran alegría interior, pero a la vez esa expresión de felicidad se vio reflejada en su rostro, Sakura miraba fijamente a Ino y ella hacía lo mismo, ambas estaban igual de sonrojadas.

_PDV Sakura_

_En ese momento lo tuve más claro… Había algo en Ino… Ella era especial y yo no quería admitirlo… Pero quería demostrarlo ¡Todo era tan confuso! Estuve demasiado tiempo mirando a Ino… Por que ella reaccionó antes que yo._

_Fin PDV Sakura_

La rubia posó su mano en la cara de Sakura, aunque tuviera miedo… Al ver que la pelirosa sonrió bajo ese gesto, Ino se sintió más confiada y Sakura también… Aunque tenía muchas dudas se acercó lentamente al rostro de la chica, haciendo contacto con esos ojos color esmeralda.

_PDV Ino_

_No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, y tampoco podía creer que Sakura me estuviera dejando hacerlo… Era algo muy contradictorio, pero yo no podía detener de golpe ese momento… Mi cara estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara de ella… Era un momento muy tierno, y me sentía segura de mi misma, pero tenía miedo y eso me hacía avanzar lentamente…Pero, de un momento a otro Sakura reaccionó de una inesperada manera_

_Fin PDV Ino_

Sakura había dejado de mirar a Ino por un segundo, y gracias a eso pudo percibir que alguien las veía

- ¡Ino muévete! – Gritó la pelirosa empujando a su amiga

En ese momento Ino se quedó en blanco ¿Por qué Sakura había hecho eso? Eso lo comprendió unos segundos después cuando ya estaba tirada en el suelo… Y vio que un gran shuriken perforó el brazo Sakura…Haciendo que su hombro quedase entre el arma y el arbol…

- ¡Sakura! – Gritó la rubia, Inmediatamente su mirada se desvió al arrojador de esa arma…

Ino no lo podía creer… Era Shikamaru.

- ¡Shikamaru¿¡Qué hiciste!? – Le gritó ella enfadada y triste a la vez... Y para como tenía miedo porque su novio había visto todo…Rápidamente se levantó del suelo.

La chica de celestes ojos dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa… Y luego a Nara.

- Shikamaru… - Murmuró ella mientras tiritaba de miedo, a la vez que sentía odio… - ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo hiciste? – En ese momento una lágrima recorre el rostro de la kunoichi.

Sakura que estaba con el shuriken clavado aún, e iba perdiendo mucha sangre… estaba inconciente.

- Ino… - Dijo Shikamaru dirigiéndose a la rubia – Vi todo, tu sabes que eres mi novia… debía hacer algo… - Shikamaru dijo esto con tal naturalidad, que a Ino le pareció despreciable, sádico y antinatural.

El chico ya estaba muy cerca de ella y le tomo el rostro con una mano… haciendo mucha fuerza – Siempre estaremos juntos… - Dijo el, al momento que se acercaba cada vez más para besarla.

- ¡Maldito! – le gritó Ino empujándolo para así separarse. - ¡No tenías que matarla!

- Ino me estas cansando… - Respondió Nara en tono desafiante. – Deja que esa tonta se desangre y ven conmigo

Ino ahora estaba llorando, con toda esa indignación que sentía se acercó a Shikamaru apresuradamente y lo abofeteó, era la primera vez que hacía eso… Y a él le dolió hasta el alma.

- Te…Te Odio… - Le dijo la rubia con una fría mirada.

Ahora Shikamaru estaba enfurecido, a Ino le pareció que por un momento los ojos del chico se tornaron rojos. Pero no estuvo segura ya que a los 7 segundos de terminar su frase Nara le había empujado junto a Sakura para lanzarle 3 kunais… Y la rubia quedó en casi las mismas condiciones que la pelirosa, acto seguido Shikamaru desapareció de ahí.

- ¿Por qué? – Pensaba la kunoichi de ojos celestes, mientras lloraba de dolor y pena – Shikamaru… eres un…arggh… - Justo en ese momento la chica quedó inconciente…

Los sensei seguían en esa extraña dimensión, donde no podían oír a los demás y donde el paisaje era realmente desesperante.

Gai había estado corriendo por todos lados, pero siempre volvía al mismo lugar. Kakashi sintió de pronto a alguien junto a el…

- ¿Qué hace aquí kurenai? – se preguntó al verla a su lado recostada como el.

La sensei le hizo entender a Kakashi que quería estar con el por medio de un abrazo.

No podían hablar, no tenían forma de comunicarse, más que por sus gestos.

Kakashi correspondió ese abrazo… No podía hacer nada más, y además ya nada le importaba, si todos sabían que el y Kurenai estaban enamorados, no le fastidiaría, pues ahora que estaba perdido, y con una posible muerte destinada, quería pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo con ella…

**FIN**

**Continuará: **

**Gracias por los Reviews, aunque sean pocos. **

**¡Así que sigan dejando Reviews por favor! -**


	4. Encontrando el Amor Perdido

**Los Clones del Infierno**

**Capítulo 4:**

**Encontrando el amor perdido  
**

La chica no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que quedó inconciente… Ahora estaba en un cuarto que le parecía familiar…Pero no lo notaba muy bien, pues abría sus ojos lentamente…

- Ino…Tu… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó una tímida voz conocida, era Hinata.

Ino desvió su mirada para ver a la Hyuga…

- Creo que ella me estuvo cuidando… - pensó en ese instante… De un momento a otro recordó algo de suma importancia.

- ¡Sakura! – exclamó tratando de salir de la cama, pero fue detenida por Hinata

- Ino, no debes moverte, estás muy herida. – Le dijo la chica de ojos blancos mientras sostenía a Ino.

- Hinata suéltame, debo buscar a Sakura… - Le dijo ella con tono de enojada, a la vez que la corría de su vista, hecho esto se levantó…Pero al instante sintió un gran dolor en su abdomen y en sus piernas… Lugares que ahora tenía vendados… Ino veía como sus piernas tiritaban… Apenas podía resistir el dolor, tanto así que aún tenía sus brazos apoyados en la cama… Algo era seguro, no podría dar más de cinco pasos.

- Mejor recuéstate… - Le aconsejó Hinata con una triste mirada

Ino, sin poder hacer nada más se tumbó nuevamente en la cama

- Hinata… - Dijo Ino muy triste – Por favor dime… Qué le ha pasado a Sakura

Hinata se puso algo nerviosa, y luego tuvo pena

- Este… - Trató de contestar ella – Sakura… Está…

- ¿Mal¿Cierto? – Preguntó Ino mirando el techo, pues estaba recostada.

La Hyuga solo asintió… Hubo un silencio… entonces decidido hablar.

- Ino… Yo, Kiba y Shino las encontramos en el bosque… Estaban muy heridas… Si no me equivoco Sakura tenía un Shuriken atravesándole el hombro… Por favor… Quisiera saber quién les hizo esto…

La rubia quedó en silencio… Una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo

- … Shikamaru. – Dijo finalmente.

Hinata no podía creer lo que Ino le acababa de contestar, se preguntaba "Por qué" y "Cómo"… Pero prefirió quedar en silencio… Puesto a que vio el estado de la rubia frente a su pregunta anterior…

- Ino, te aconsejo que duermas… - Le dijo Hinata, luego salió de su habitación, pero al hacerlo se encontró con Naruto, Kiba y Shino.

- ¡Hinata! – Dijo Naruto preocupado – Shino y Kiba me dijeron lo de Sakura ¡Por favor dime en dónde está!

- Cálmate Naruto – Contestó tímidamente Hinata mirando el suelo – Sakura está grave, pero se recuperará

En ese momento la Hyuga miró fijamente al rubio.

Con esa mirada tan profunda y segura Naruto quedó sorprendido… Nunca había notado los bellos ojos de Hinata…

- Ven Naruto… - Le dijo la Hyuga de pronto – Necesito hablar contigo

Naruto se confundió un poco, no sabía desde cuándo Hinata era tan directa, pero la siguió hasta la sala principal

- Naruto… - Dijo Hinata – Ino me dijo que Shikamaru la hirió… ¿No crees que es extraño?

Naruto se congeló frente a ese comentario… No porque le asombrara que Shikamaru hiciera algo así, sino porque sabía que completamente imposible… Shikamaru había estado todo el tiempo con el y los demás…

- Primero lo de Jiraya y los sensei - Pensó Naruto - ¡Y ahora esto¡Algo raro está pasando!

Hinata se asustó un poco al ver la expresión la que se encontraba el rubio…

- Naruto, me das miedo, pareciera como si hubieras visto a Orochimaru – Dijo Hinata algo confundida.

- Hinata… Lo primero es lo primero… ¿Has sabido algo de Kurenai? – Contestó Naruto mirando fijamente los ojos de Hinata.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Dijo Hinata confundida

- ¿Salió con los otros sensei? – preguntó él impaciente

Hinata solo asintió

- Me lo temía… - Dijo Naruto – Verás, según Kakashi le dijo a Sakura, Jiraya los invitó a un club… Pero luego me encontré con Jiraya… Y dijo que eso no era cierto.

- No entiendo Naruto… - Respondió Hinata tímidamente - ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru?

- Que ni Shikamaru ni Jiraya pueden estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo – Respondió Naruto seriamente

- A qué… ¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo Hinata algo asustada.

- Hinata, algo extraño está sucediendo aquí… Creo que el Shikamaru que atacó a Sakura e Ino… No es el real, eso sería imposible.

- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo Naruto! – Dijo Hinata aterrada… Luego se calmó un poco.

- Perdón… - Dijo ella apenada – Pero es que… ¿Acaso piensas que alguien ha tomado la forma de Shikamaru y del señor Jiraya?

Naruto asintió… Hubo un silencio…

_PDV Hinata_

_En ese momento… De veras pensé que Naruto estaba loco… Que le hacía falta tomar aire o algo así… Pero por otra parte… Sentí miedo… Si lo que él decía era cierto, yo no sabría cómo enfrentarme a semejante peligro… Pues, en cualquier minuto alguien se podría hacer pasar por la persona que amo… Como le pasó a Ino con Shikamaru… Entonces tuve miedo… Miedo de que alguien tomara la forma de Kiba, o de que alguien engañara a Kiba usando mi cuerpo…Todo era tan confuso para mí… No sé por qué en ese momento preferí hacerle caso a Naruto… Tiempo después supe que eso fue lo mejor._

_Fin PDV Hinata_

- Te creo Naruto – Dijo la chica de blancos ojos – Mejor vamos con los demás, y hagamos algo

Dicho esto las dos fueron a hablar con Shino y con Kiba… Para así los cuatro poder ir a ver a los demás, pues todos tendrían que ayudar a investigar qué estaba sucediendo… Pero Hiashi le ordenó a Hanabi quedarse a cuidar de Sakura e Ino, junto con Kiba… Entonces serían tres hasta el momento…

- Chicos… - Dijo Shino mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol – Creo que deberé hablar con Shikamaru… Debe saber lo que piensa Ino de él.

Naruto e Hinata se miraron serios… Shino tenía razón…

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al bosque, en donde todos los demás, a excepción de Sakura, Ino y Kiba, se encontraron… Luego de una larga charla, el grupo decidió algo… Llamarían a Gaara y compañía.

Por otro lado, aunque Naruto estuviera muy mal por lo que había sucedido con esos impostores y demás, no podía dejar de ver a Hinata… Ella iba hablando con todos los ninjas, mientras hacían ideas… Ideas que él no oía a causa de estar mirando a la kunoichi…

_PDV Naruto_

_No sé desde cuándo yo… Yo la comencé a mirar así… Tan seria para sus propósitos… O más bien… ¿Desde cuando ella comenzó a ser así? Al parecer Kiba la había cambiado un poco… Pero no podía evitarlo… Hinata estaba completamente transformada… Ni sé dónde fue a parar esa tímida niña que me hablaba entre cortado… Que se sonrojaba siempre que la miraba… En ese momento yo parecía ser el tímido… Recuerdo que cada palabra que Hinata me dedicaba me parecía importante… Entonces comprendí lo tonto que fui al no darme cuenta de su amor cuando éramos más pequeños… Me había perdido de mucho, Le agradezco a Sakura por habérmelo hecho notar… Pero de nada sirvió intentar algo… Hinata ya se había ido con Kiba… La hice esperar mucho… Y pensar que Sakura estaba al borde de la muerte… Sakura… Otra chica que me gustaba mucho… Pero luego de lo que pasó con Hinata lo dejé atrás. Ahora solo me interesaban esos ojos color perla… Y por Sakura decidí conquistar cómo sea el corazón de Hinata…De todas formas, yo era Uzumaki Naruto… Y si tan bueno era como decía yo mismo, Conquistar a Hinata sería un objetivo nuevo para mí…_

_Fin PDV Naruto_

- Hinata… - Dijo Naruto tomando el brazo de la susodicha – Quisiera hablar contigo… A solas.

La kunoichi se sonrojó, lo cual hizo que el rubio se sintiera más confiado… Así ambos se alejaron de los demás ninjas que hablaban entre sí.

- Aquí está bien – Dijo Naruto deteniéndose bajo un gran árbol.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

Naruto miró a la Hyuga con sus brillantes ojos azules… Los cuales hicieron que el corazón de la chica latiera a mil por hora… En ese momento el rubio tomó las manos de Hinata y esta se quedó mirando al shinobi a los ojos.

- Por favor no me odies por esto… - Comenzó a decir Uzumaki – Pero siento que… He empezado a quererte Hinata… Solo quisiera saber si tengo alguna esperanza…

La chica estaba en completo asombro…

- ¿No estoy soñando? – Se preguntaba ella en su mente – Naruto acaba de declararme su amor… Justo ahora… Y yo he estado esperando toda mi vida por esto… Quiero decir que lo amo… Pero… No puedo… Yo estoy con Kiba… ¿Qué hago?

- Y qué me dices… Hinata – Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella – No quiero ser un estorbo… Por favor, si te ofendí… Lo siento.

Naruto estaba tan arrepentido y tan inseguro de sus palabras que Hinata sintió lástima… Pero de forma negativa, solo que a ella no le gustaba verlo así… Pues sabía que en fondo algo de ese amor que había sentido por el hace años atrás, aún estaba presente en su corazón… Después de todo, donde hubo viento, brisas quedan.

De un momento a otro la chica se acercó a Naruto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios… Muy corto, pero cargado de amor… Ni ella sabía qué sentía en esos momentos…

Por otra parte los ojos de Uzumaki se iluminaron… Miró a Hinata… ella miraba el piso… Él le levantó la cara y se acercó lentamente… quería besarla, y así poder sentir mejor cada sentimiento que ella no podía expresar con palabras… Y así fue… El beso partió calmado, hasta hacerse más apasionado… Y finalmente terminar con el choque de sus miradas… Sería imposible decir cuál de los dos estaba más sonrojado o feliz… Pero por suerte habían encontrado amor.

* * *

**_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el Cap 4 (: _**

**_El Naruhina es tierno ¿No:P los que quieran ver las otras parejas, dejarme sugerencias u otras cosas... Es MUY simple solo aprieten el botón que tienen en el lado Izquierdo de la pantalla... Ese donde sale "Submit REVIEW" xD _**

**_Gracias a todos los que si me dejaron sus comentarios... Me impulsaron a escribir esta historia...Bueno, a continuarla :D_**

**_Amy B._**


	5. Confusiones

**La Los Clones del Infierno**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Confusiones**

- Naruto… - Dijo Hinata tímidamente como siempre – Yo… Yo no sé qué acabo de hacer

- Lo correcto. – Respondió el – Tu… ¿Me amas?

La Hyuga no se atrevió a mirarle los ojos, pero de igual manera contestó

- No puedo negarte… Que te he amado…

En ese momento Naruto se emocionó, pero guardó silencio

- Sin embargo… - Continuó Hinata – Tú sabes que yo y Kiba tenemos algo… Quizá, necesite tiempo…

Naruto entendió, algo entristecido… Pero por lo menos había besado esos labios que tanto contemplaba siempre… Entonces mientras recapacitaba sobre las palabras de Hinata, ella por su parte se fue muy confundida con sus sentimientos

- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Por qué!? ¿¡Qué pasó conmigo!? – Exclamó Shikamaru muy exaltado al oír las palabras de Shino

- Tranquilo – Interrumpió Shino – le diremos lo que en verdad pasó

- Yo iré a hablar con ella ahora mismo – Dijo Shikamaru muy decidido casi empujando a Shino, pero este lo detuvo

- ¿Estás loco? – Le dijo – Ino está muy grave físicamente y su estado emocional tampoco es el mejor para que le vayas a hablar tu.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Shikamaru más o menos enojado

- Ino está… En un trauma

- ¿¡Qué!? – Gritó Shikamaru - ¿¡Cómo me dices eso!? ¡Es mi novia, la voy a ayudar como sea! Y además…

- ¿No entiendes? – Interrumpió Shino – Ella está traumada en especial contigo, ya oíste a Naruto, algo raro está pasando en Konoha y es muy probable que alguien se haya hecho pasar por ti… Ino podría reaccionar muy mal.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza y se quedó en las palabras de Shino…

- Está bien… - Respondió finalmente no muy contento…

- Bien, ahora vayamos a hacer nuestra vigilancia… No debemos permitir que se hagan pasar por más personas.

Shikamaru asintió de mala gana y ambos se separaron para irse a distintos sectores de Konoha.

Por otra parte…

- ¿Cómo vas con Ino? – Preguntó Kiba entrando en la habitación de Hinata, en donde se encontraba Hanabi e Ino que dormía…

- Va bien, ahora está tranquila… - Le respondió Hanabi sin siquiera mirarlo – No creo que Sakura vaya mejor… ¿No?

- A decir verdad no – Dijo Kiba algo triste, pero Hanabi seguía con los ojos fijos en la rubia… - Pero… ¿Tu crees que ambas mejoren?

- Es probable…

Kiba se sentó junto a la pequeña Hyuga y ella seguía mirando a Ino

- Qué dedicada es – Pensó Kiba muy sorprendido – No se ha movido de ahí desde que su padre le ordenó que cuidara de Ino… Aunque debo admitir que este silencio es algo incomodo, no sé… Hanabi no dice nada.

- Se ha movido – Dijo Hanabi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kiba, este al oír las palabras de ella fijó sus ojos en Ino, la cual lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

- Quisiera saber… Yo… - Pero finalmente Ino no pudo decir nada, volvió a dormirse…

- ¿Qué crees que le pasó? – Preguntó Kiba

- Algo la inquieta… Estoy segura

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo que?

- No lo sé… - Contestó Hanabi al momento que se levantaba, luego se fue dirigiendo a la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas? – Preguntó Kiba algo extrañado

- A ver a Sakura… - Respondió Hanabi sin voltear y luego cerró la puerta.

- Genial – Pensó Kiba con sarcasmo – Si, admito que es dedicada, pero ¿Tiene que ser tan solitaria? Y para colmo me he quedado con está rubia hueca…

Kiba miró a Ino que dormía, el de verdad estaba muy aburrido, pero todo eso cambió cuando por la ventana entró algo que hizo que el vidrio se rompiera en millones de pedazos.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó Kiba cuando el vidrió reventó y al instante cubrió a Ino.

Pero al hacer eso no pudo ver cuando alguien entró a la casa de los Hyuga, aunque si lo percibió…

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Dijo al levantarse, pero no vio a nadie y los más extraño era que no había sentido el ruido de la puerta abrirse… Se quedó en total silencio hasta que sintió ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado, la habitación en donde se encontraba Hanabi y Sakura.

Kiba salió de la habitación rápidamente y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el ruido, al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie, se quedó mirando por la habitación, solo se encontraba Sakura…

- ¿Qué pasó con Hanabi? – se preguntó, pero al instante otro gran ruido se oyó cerca. Provenía de afuera.

Sin dudarlo, Kiba corrió hasta afuera y lo primero que vio fue a Hanabi lanzando tres kunai hacía… ¿¡Shikamaru!?

- ¿¡Qué Rayos!? – Dijo Kiba exaltado

- Kiba, ¡Debes irte de aquí! ¡Llévate a Sakura y a Ino! – Le dijo Hanabi mientras seguía en una constante batalla contra a Shikamaru

- ¡No! – Respondió Kiba - ¡El no es alguien normal! ¡No es el real Shikamaru! ¡Podría ser peligroso!

- ¡Que te vayas!

- Ni loco… - Dijo en voz baja Kiba y se lanzó sobre su contrincante - ¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó muy irritado mientras sostenía un kunai cerca de su cuello

- ¡Te dije que te vayas! – Le gritó Hanabi, parecía molesta

Justo en ese momento Shikamaru empujó muy lejos a Kiba y luego lo golpeó tres veces

- Le hubieras hecho caso a la niña – Le dijo cuando Inuzuka ya estaba en el suelo casi retorciéndose de dolor. Ese ser tenía una fuerza extraordinaria.

Hanabi no dudó ni dos segundos en lanzarle un kunai, pues estaba desprevenido, pero sorprendentemente sus pensamientos fueron erróneos, ese Shikamaru desapareció rápidamente y apareció detrás de ella, sin recibir el arma en su cuello, como ella hubiera deseado que fuera.

- Es tu turno ahora – Le dijo antes de tomarla del cuello, Hanabi estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo defenderse de él

- Ve por última vez tu mundo… - Le dijo Shikamaru mientras, poco a poco, la asfixiaba…

- ¡No me digas que te olvidaste de mi! – Le gritó Kiba mientras corría hacía él mostrando sus garras

Hubo un gran choque y Kiba ya estaba peleando de nuevo contra Shikamaru

- Gracias a dios… - Dijo Hanabi en voz baja mientras se tocaba el cuello, pero al levantar la mirada su expresión cambió completamente, pero de cierta forma era bueno para ella, aunque demasiado brutal, no era lindo ver la mano de Kiba atravesando el cuerpo de Shikamaru.

- Su sangre es… ¡¿Negra?! – Dijo Hanabi muy sorprendida

Un sordo gritó se oyó de la boca de Shikamaru y entonces desapareció en una nube negra que también se desvaneció en el aire, sin dejar ni un solo rastro de el, ni siquiera su negra sangre.

- Qué extraño… - Dijo Kiba y luego miró su mano, no quería que tuviera algo extraño

Kiba & Hanabi se quedaron en silencio, sin decir nada se miraron unos segundos, muy confundidos, no podían explicarse lo sucedido, no sabían si ese ser estaba vivo o muerto, no tenían idea de si había más como ellos… O si lo que pasó era el fin o el comienzo de la batalla.


End file.
